


Badgermole

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Give them hell, badgermole.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badgermole

_'Rest little badgermole.'_

With great difficulty, the older woman forced her eyes open and looked up to the sound of the voice. Staring down with an oddly affectionate smile was her mother, pale eyes bright with tears. 

"M-mother?" Lin rasped, her voice hoarse. The eldest Beifong nodded slowly, cupping her daughter’s bruised cheeks with cool hands. 

_'Shh… you go ahead and sleep, Linny. You've done enough.'_ She cooed, her thumb running over a fresh scrap. The former metalbender felt her throat tighten and tears burn her eyes. How long had it been since her mother held her this way? How long had it been since she heard that voice?

"Mother… am I—"

 _'No. I had to pull a few strings to get this little time slot, but it was worth it. Oh Lin, you have no idea how proud I am of you.'_ At that, the younger Beifong felt a tear escape, rolling down the side of her face. She would later blame it on the rain. 

"But… I failed. Amon got away and I lost everything." She whispered, her voice catching at the last of her words. Her mother gave a small smile, her fingers combing through her daughters hair soothingly. 

_'Not everything. You still have your life, and you still have a mission. The new Avatar needs all the support she can get from a Beifong, especially since she has your Uncle Twinkletoes as a guide.'_ Toph snorted, flashing her daughter her patented grin. Spirits, how Lin missed her mother. There were so many days where the metalbender would find herself staring at the large statue of her late predecessor, her iron-wrapped heart clenching in pain. So many days where she would force herself to stay late at the office to avoid going home to an empty apartment and face the reality: There was no one waiting for her to come home any longer. 

"Mother, I can’t do it alone. I need you here. I… I mis—" She choked out a sob, her eyes clenching shut tightly as more tears fell. Toph held on to her daughter for what may have been the last time, her fingers working their way through the other’s hair. 

_'I know, Linny. I miss you too, but I can't stay here. My time came and went, and it was a blast. Now it's your turn. You have a duty to uphold to the people of your city still, kid. You swore when you became the chief of police that you would do anything to protect the citizens, and they need you now more than ever. But for now… rest.'_ Toph said, rocking her daughter in her arms gently until her cries drifted off to whimpers and then silence. The eldest earthbender looked down at her daughter's sleeping form with a bittersweet smile, easing her down to the cold earth and kissing her temple. 

_'Give them hell, badgermole.'_


End file.
